La Mejor Medicina - El Chavo Animado
by kristelrose
Summary: Los niños aprenden como cuidarse para no enfermarse y qué hacer si se enferman. El Chavo por no tener una buena nutrición fácilmente se enferma con un malo caso del flu y tiene que estar hospitalizado. Solo cuando el Chavo no está es que los niños (y también los adultos) agradezcan su presencia y su gran corazón. (I don't own El Chavo) -There's no subcategory for El Chavo Animado
1. Chapter 1

**Escena 1:** _En la escuela_

 **Profesor:** Atención niños! [ _Todos siguen ablando_ ] Silencio… Silencio… Silencio! Muy bien, hoy tendremos un visitante muy especial. Es un doctor y va a enseñarnos como mantener nuestro cuerpo en salud y qué hacer para no enfermarse.

 **Godínez:** traería agujas? Porque a mí no me gustan. Tenía, un día, que ir al doctor para un chequeo y no me dijeron que me iban a poner una inyección y cuando vi la aguja me asuste y corrí hasta mi casa!

[ _todos se ponen a reír_ ]

 **Profesor:** No, no Godínez. El no va a traer agujas pero ustedes no deberían a correr cuando les van a poner una inyección porque, como el doctor les va a decir, la medicina adentro puede prevenir muchas enfermedades. [ _Alguien toca la puerta_ ] Entre doctor!

 **Doctor:** Hola Profesor Jirafales. Hola niños.

 **Niños:** Hola querido doctor!

 **Doctor:** [ _sacando cosas de su bolsa como un libro grande de ilustraciones, una botella de vitaminas,, una botella de liquido sanitario para las manos, un dibujo de la pirámide de alimentos, y otras_ ] Como es el tiempo en que los niños usualmente se enferman yo te voy a enseñar como pelear la enfermedad. Si, pelear. Digo eso porque todas las enfermedades son bacteria o un tipo de virus que son microorganismos o vienen de ellos. Son muy chiquitos pero en multitud pueden hacer mucho daño al cuerpo humano.

 **Popis:** Alguien se puede morir de un virus?

 **Doctor:** Si, algunas veces, si. Si no tienen la atención apropiada.

 **Popis:** Ay, entonces tú vas a tener que dar una inyección al computador de mi mama porque ella dice que tiene un virus y ella no sabe qué hacer. Ojala no me voy a contagiar.

 **Profesor:** No Popis, virus de computadora no es la misma que una persona puede tener. Los de que el doctor está hablando son microorganismos y se pueden transmitir por el aire de mano a mano y no por computadora.

 **Doctor:** Si profesor. Y por eso tenemos que tener cuidado con nuestro cuerpo. Miran aquí. Tengo una botella de vitaminas que casi se parecen a las pastillas de chiquitolina de El Chapulín Colorado. Pero, no te reduzcan de tamaño. Estos son para ayudar tu sistema inmune ser fuerte para que no te enfermes tan fácil. También tengo una botellita de un líquido muy poderoso. Puede matar casi toda clase de gérmenes. Es como una poción mágico. [ _Los niños admiran_ ] Es muy bueno ponerse un poquito en las manos antes de comer, si no puedes lavar tus manos. Para que no comes lo que has tocado. También cuando regresan de el recreo para que no traigan gérmenes a el salón.

 **Quico:** En verdad que puede matar micobrios, ese líquido?

 **Doctor:** Si por su puesto.

 **Quico:** Aaaaah. Tengas cuidado Chavo. Si te untas de eso, te puedes desaparecer. [ _Quico ríe_ ]

 **Chavo:** Tu primero que yo!

 **Quico:** O sí?!

 **Profesor:** Niños! Silencio por favor. Continúe doctor.

 **Doctor:** Como yo estaba diciendo, hay muchas otras cosas que pueden hacer para batallar la enfermedad. Por ejemplo, [ _tomando el cartón que tenía el pirámide_ '] comer lo necesario de cada grupo de alimento hace que el cuerpo queda en salud y el sistema que te defiende de enfermedad sea fuerte. Es como si tenía un súper héroe pequeño adentro de tu cuerpo.

 **Chavo:** Si es así, Ñoño debe de tener un ejército de superhéroes en su cuerpo porque el come más que todos combinados. [ _Los niños ríen_ ]

 **Ñoño:** Mírelo eh, mírelo eh!

 **Doctor:** Ya, ya. No comer lo necesario no ayuda a tu cuerpo ponerse fuerte, pero comer de maceado también es malo. La cantidad de comida que debes comer en un día es 6 porciones de granos, 3 a 5 de verduras, 2 a 4 de fruta, 2 a 3 de cosas como leche, yogur, y queso, 2 a 3 de proteína, y dulces con moderación.

 **Chavo:** Chanfle! Como voy encontrar tanta comida?

[ _el salón se pone en silencio_ _y después de unos segundos suene la campana_ ]

 **Niños:** Recreo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Escena 2:** _En el patio de la escuela_

 **Ñoño:** [ _Comiendo un sándwich de jamón, queso, lechuga, tomate y mayonesa_ ] Yo si soy el más inmune de todos los microbios y no me pueden ganar. Miran, mi almuerzo tiene todos los grupos de alimentos. Tengo granos, verduras, queso, carne, y en mi lonchera tengo una manzana y hasta dulce. Oye! Qué tal si jugamos los microbios y los héroes microscópicos.

 **Niñ** os: **Sale y vale!**

 **Profesor:** Niños! Es hora de entrar!

 **Niños:** No!


	3. Chapter 3

**Escena 3:** _En la vecindad_

[ _los niños están jugando pelota_ ]

 **Florinda:** Quico? Tesoro?. Ya entres! Se está poniendo tarde!

 **Quico:** Si mami! A Dios muchachos.

 **Niños:** Buenas noches Quico.

Popis: **Ya también me voy a mi casa. Tal vez mañana podemos jugar en el parque.**

Patty: **Si, como no hay escuela ma** ñana.

 **Chavo:** Eso, eso, eso.

 **Ñoño:** Buenas noches.

[ _todos se van a dormir y el Chavo se acuesta sin comer_ ]


	4. Chapter 4

**Escena 4:** _En el parque_

 **Quico:** Ya te tengo micobrios. Ahora si van a ser destruidos.

 **Niños:** [ _Chavo, Popis, Patty, Godínez_ ] Nunca!

 **Quico:** Ñoño, traiga me la inyección catoplasmica!

 **Ñoño:** Si señor!

 **Chavo:** No nos va a cachar! [ _El corre, se cansa, y se siente en el piso_ ]

 **Quico:** Aja! Si te cache. Tú no eres más rápido que yo, Chavo!

 **Chavo:** Si soy. Es que me sentí muy cansado y ahora me duele la cabeza, pero si te puedo ganar!

 **Patty:** Venga Chavo, yo te ayudo. [ _Le extiende la mano_ ] Ay Chavito porque estas temblando así? Quico no te va hacer nada.

 **Chavo:** No se. Siento frio.

 **Ñoñ** o: No Chavo. Si esta recaliente.

 **Popis:** Tal vez lo que tiene es hambre. Ya es hora de almuerzo. Mejor volvemos a la vecindad.

 **Godínez:** Si, a lo mejor la mama de Quico a terminado con la carne para los tacos. [ _todos con el_ ] Tacos!

[ _Los niños caminan hasta la vecindad con el Chavo de ultimo agarrando se la cabeza y caminando lento_ ]


	5. Chapter 5

**Escena 5:** _En la casa de Quico_

 **Florinda:** Toman niños aquí están los tacos que mi tesoro tan amablemente quiso compartir con ustedes.

[ _Todos cogen menos el Chavo que se queda sentado en el mueble_ ]

 **Quico:** Chavo, no era que tú tenías hambre?

 **Chavo:** No, no quiero.

 **Ñoño:** Que? El Chavo del ocho no quiere comer?

 **Popis:** Que raro.

 **Chavo:** Mas tarde. Ahora quiero descansar. [ _Se levanta y lentamente camina hasta el barril y ahí se entra_ ]

 **Patty:** Pobre Chavo. Lo hicimos correr mucho.


	6. Chapter 6

**Escena 6:** _La casa de Don Ramón_

[ _a la anochecer_ ]

 **Don Ramón:** [ _escucha un pequeño ruido_ ] Eh? Que fue es? [ _Sale afuera y ve el Chavo parado en el barril_ ] Que estás haciendo Chavo? Porque estas así?

 **Chavo: No me siento bien…**

Don Ramón: Todo ese ruido porque no te puedes sentar. Y no es que para dormir uno se acuesta. Y mas- [ _el Chavo tose_ ] Eh? Que traes Chavo?

 **Chavo:** Es que… me duele todo… y-

 **Don Ramón:** Ahora si te entiendo. [ _el Chavo se desmaya_ ] ma pues ora, ma pues ora. [ _lo lleve hasta sus muebles_ ] Ay Chavito. [ _El Chavo despierta con don Ramón tirándole aire_ ]

 **Chavo:** Que? Que paso?

 **Don Ramón:** Como que "Que paso?" Te desmayaste Chavo.

 **Chavo:** Porque no me dejaste así? [ _El tose_ ] Así no me duele nada.

 **Don Ramón:** Ay Chavo. Creo que estas enfermo.

 **Chavo:** Eso ya te lo dije y… todavía tengo frio.

 **Don Ramón: [** ** _con una cara_** **seria]** Pero ni esta frio afuera.

[ _Doña Florinda despierte y viene a ver lo que está pasando_ ]

 **Florinda:** Que pasa aquí? Porque están asiendo tanto escándalo?

 **Don Ramón:** Es que… es que… creo que el Chavo está enfermo o algo… Mírelo… mírelo. Esta tosiendo y le duele todo y esta temblando….

 **Florinda:** Ya, ya, ya. Y no sabes tú cuidar un niño enfermo? No lo dejes así. Cúbrelo con algo!

 **Don Ramón:** [ _agarrando una sabana que lavo ese día_ ] Si, si, si, claro. [ _Lo cubre y el Chavo se acomoda haciendo una cara de dolor_ ]

 **Florinda:** Debemos llamar un doctor en la mañana para ver que tiene. No quiero que mi tesoro también se enferme.

[ _Doña Florinda vuelve a su casa mientras el chavo duerme en el mueble de Don Ramón quien se acomoda en una silla cerca de el_ ]

 **Doctor:** [ _entrando a la casa de Don Ramón en la mañana y sintiendo la cabeza del Chavo y poniendo un termómetro en su boca_ ] El tiene fiebre y muy alta. [ _A todos que se unieron a ver_ ] Saben que fue la última cosa que el comió ayer?

 **Quico:** Nada. No lo vi comer durante todo el día. Pero, eso es típico. Lo que fue rarísimo fue que cuando le ofrecimos unas tortillas, el no quería.

 **Popis:** Lo que quería era dormir. Estaba muy cansado.

 **Doctor:** Tenemos que traerlo al hospital donde podemos darle algo de comer y observarlo. Creo que él tiene un malo caso de influenza. Como el casi no he comido nada su cuerpo no odia defenderse de el virus. Esto es exactamente lo que yo les estaba diciendo en la escuela.

 **Popis:** Entonces? El Chavo… se puede… morir?

 **Doctor:** Eh… no niña. Ya que en el hospital le vamos a cuidar. No se preocupen. Pero, ya dejen de estar asustando le y también no se acercan mucho que también se pueden enfermar.

[ _El doctor agarra sus cosas y el Profesor Jirafales, quien vino en la mañana, ayuda traer el Chavo hasta la ambulancia en que vino el doctor. El Chavo se ve muy asustado y tan indefenso. Los niños se reúnen en el patio_ ]

 **Popis:** Porque no agüemos algo que le hace al Chavo sentirse mejor, no?

 **Quico:** Si, pero qué?

 **Patty:** Recuerden las cosas que el doctor nos dijo que pueden ayudar cuando una persona está enferma? El dijo que tendrán que tomar muchos líquidos, descansar mucho, y reír un poco porque eso es la mejor medicina. Nosotros podemos ayudar que el Chavo se mejore con más de orar que se siente mejor.

 **Ñoño:** Si. Podemos pintar unas cartas que dicen que se siente mejor muy prontito.

 **Godínez:** Y que también son chistosas para hacer le reír.

 **Quico:** También podemos darle un peluche. A mí me ayude dormir cuando abrazo mi peluche.

 **Popis:;** Tú tienes un peluche Quico?

 **Quico:** Si… pero solo lo uso cuando no puedo dormir. Pero, ya, debemos empezar con las cartas y ver cuántos pesos tenemos para comprarle un peluche.


	7. Chapter 7

**Escena 7:** _En el hospital_

 **Doctor:** [ _después de poner un IV en el brazo del Chavo_ ] Ya Chavito. Trate de dormir. Eso es todo que tienes que hacer. La enfermera te despertara cuando es hora de comer. [ _Ablando con si mismo_ ] Pobre Chavito.

[ _El Chavo sierre los ojos y sueñe que esta perseguido por un virus gigante que se pone más grande cuando se acercaba. Por la fiebre, el Chavo creía que era verdad. La enfermera entre al cuarto y despierta el Chavo_ ]

 **Chavo:** [ _soñando_ ] No! No me comes! Por favor.

 **Enfermera:** Chavito despierta. Estas soñando. Ya cálmese chavito.

 **Chavo:** El micobrio!

 **Enfermera:** Ya, ya. Era un sueño. [ _Tocándole la cabeza_ ] a veces cuando tenemos fiebre podemos soñar cosas así. Mira, te traigo una sopita y galletas. No quieres comer?

 **Chavo:** Si… no, pero si….

 **Enfermera:** Ah, ya se. Tu estomago no se siente bien, verdad? [ _El Chavo enseña que si con la cabeza_ ] Pero de todos modos tienes que comer. Tienes que fortalecerte. Tenga, yo te la voy dando de a poquito.

[ _Después de unas horas, los niños llegan al hospital con los adultos y traigan los regalos del Chavo a su cuarto_ ]

 **Popis y Patty:** Hola Chavo.

 **Quico:** Mira que te traemos [ _dando el peluche al Chavo_ _quien está sentado reclinado en la cama_ ]

 **Ñoño:** Y también te traemos unas cartas para que te sientes mejor. [ _El Chavo lee las cartas sonriendo_ ]

 **Chavo:** Que padre. Gracias. Qué bueno es tener amigos como ustedes. [ _El tose_ ]

 **Enfermera:** Ya fue bueno niños. La hora de visitar está terminando. Dile adiós al Chavo.

[ _Todos le dicen adiós y se van a la vecindad. Después de que el Chavo descansa un poco, la enfermera le trae su almuerzo_ ]

 **Chavo:** Gracias por la comida. Perdón que no me la comí toda.

 **Enfermera:** Fue nada Chavito. A mí me encanta mi trabajo. Y, no te preocupes, te la puedes comer en hora de cena.

 **Chavo:** Voy a comer otra vez?

 **Enfermera:** Si, claro. No has comido casi nada. Porque?

 **Chavo:** Es que nunca he comido tanto en un día.

 **Enfermera:** [ _callada por unos segundos_ ] Toma Chavito. El Señor Barriga te compro esta revista del Chapulín Colorado para que te entretengas. [ _El Chavo lo toma y la enfermera se va_ ]


	8. Chapter 8

**Escena 8:** _El próximo día en el patio de la escuela_

 **Quico:** Venga Chavo! Vamos a juegar futbo…

 **Ñoño:** Ay Quico, El Chavo no está. Recuerdes?

 **Quico:** Si. Se siente tan raro sin el aquí.

 **Popis:** Si. Pero, por lo menos el no tiene que oír te burlarte de él. Espero que se esté mejorando. Ojala no va a coger mucho tiempo.

 **Ñoño:** Cuando vuelve el Chavo, prometo no molestarle tanto.

 **Quico y Godínez:** Si.

 **Patty:** Y les enseñamos que buen es tenerle como amigo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Escena 9:** _Tres días después en el hospital_

 **Enfermera:** [ _pasándole la mano al brazo del chavo_ ] Chavito? Despierta. [ _El Chavo abre los ojos_ ] Como te sientes corazón?

 **Chavo:** Con hambre.

 **Enfermera:** Que bueno. Ya estas recuperando. Tal vez hoy puedes irte para casa.

 **Chavo:** [ _sentándose rápidamente_ ] Zas, y que llegaba, y, y… [ _Sintiendo desmayado_ ]

 **Enfermera:** [ _sonriendo_ ] Si, si, pero tienes que cogerlo suave para que te mejores más rápido. Después de estar cuatro días en cama, tienes que hacer las cosas más despacio para que tu cuerpo se vaya acostumbrando.

 **Doctor:** [ _entrando con un plato de desayuno para el Chavo_ ] Que bueno. Te vez mucho mas mejor Chavo. Aquí te traigo un desayuno especial para celebrar pero primero tengo que tomar tu temperatura. [ _El pone el termómetro en la boca del Chavo_ ] Mira que bien. Ya se te bajo la fiebre. Seguro que después del almuerzo puedes regresar a l vecindad. Ahora, tenga tu desayuno. Disfrútalo!

 **Chavo:** [ _coge el plato que tiene un panqueque con dos huevitos y crema batida en forma de una cara alegre_ ] Gracias!


	10. Chapter 10

**Escena 10:** _En el cuarto de espero_

 **Enfermera:** Aquí tienes tu almuerzo Chavo. Te traigo un pan con mantequilla y un poco de jugo. Ya pronto vienen a recogerte. O, y aquí tienes un bolsita para cargar tus cosas.

[ _Una niña y su mama entren al cuarto. La niña tenía como seis años y estaba con una tos mojada_ ]

 **Enfermera:** Te puedo ayudar señora?

 **Mama:** Si, por favor. A mi hija le duele mucho el pecho y no para de toser. Si el doctor la puede atender pronto seria mejor porque ya me tengo que ir al trabajo.

 **Enfermera:** Eh… está bien… Te puedes ir. Yo la vigilo mientras llega el doctor.

 **Mama:** Adiós mi vida.

 **Niña:** No te vayas mama! [ _Tosiendo_ ]

 **Mama:** Me tengo que ir a trabajar. Tú sabes que no puedo faltar. [ _La besa y se va_ ]

 **Niña:** [ _muy triste_ ] Mama.

 **Chavo:** [ _después de oír todo_ ] No lloras. Ella va a regresar.

[ _Entran el Sr. Barriga y Don Ramón_ ]

 **Chavo:** [ _corriendo a los dos_ ] Ron Damon! [ _Tira su bosa para abrazar a Don Ramón y pega al Sr. Barriga con el_ ]

 **Sr. Barriga:** Tenía que ser… [ _El chavo le abraza y el Sr. Barriga sonríe un poco_ ] el Chavo.

 **Don Ramón:** Ya estas liso Chavito.

 **Chavo:** Espérenme. [ _Saca de su bolsa el peluche y lo da a la niña_ ] Cójalo para que no te sientes tan sola [ _el abraza a la niña y ella demuestre una pequeña sonrisa_ ] Ahora sí. [ _Mirando al Sr. Barriga y Don Ramón_ ]

[ _Los dos hombres se sorprenden y luego ayudan al Chavo con su bolsa y lo traigan a el carro del Sr. Barriga_ ]


	11. Chapter 11

**Escena 11:** _En la vecindad_

 **Niños:** [ _viendo al Chavo entrar por la puerta des de las escaleras donde estaban sentados_ ] Chavo! [ _Todos corren a abrazarlo_ ]

 **Chavo:** Que bueno se siente estar en la vecindad. Pero, también… extraño al hospital un poco.

 **Popis:** Porque Chavo?

 **Chavo:** Porque allí me dieron de comer tres veces al día! Pero también extrañe muchisisimo a ustedes.

 **Quico:** Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho Chavo. Hasta en la escuela no pudimos sacarte de la mente.

 **Ñoño:** Pero ahora estas aquí. Porque no jugamos canicas?

 **Chavo:** Eso, eso, eso.

 **Ñoño:** Tu vas primero Chavo.

 **Chavo:** De verdad?

 **Ñoño:** si, échale.

[ _Todos juegan canicas y el chavo les cuenta todo del hospital_ ]

 **FIN**


End file.
